Nocturne
by Liz de aries
Summary: que ocurriría si un caballero de Athena se enamorara de la hermana menor de los dioses de la muerte y del sueno? ganara el amor o la lealtad?
1. Nocturne

Hola a todos, es un gusto conocerlos mi nombres es Liz y esta es mi primer historia de fan fiction. Bueno primero debo decir que hace mucho tiempo tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre Saint Seiya y pues surgió la oportunidad y la inspiración.

Antes que nada saint seiya y lost canvas pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada.

Espero disfruten leyendo este primer capítulo. No olviden dejar al final sus opiniones, sugerencias y reviews. Sin más preámbulos bienvenidos sean.

Primer Encuentro

CAPITULO 1

-Estaba aburrida, cada día era igual al anterior y este a su vez al anterior. A pesar de tener el ostentoso poder de controlar la noche, no podía salir a disfrutarla a plenitud ya que mi hermano Thanatos opinaba que no debía juntarme con los impuros humanos; en parte entendía sus razones pero realmente me incomodaba este encierro autoimpuesto debido a mi superioridad con respecto a aquellos seres.

Mientras vagaba en mis pensamientos y apreciaba desde mi ventana las montañas y el bosque, alguien llamo a mi puerta. Sin prestar mucha atención le permití entrar. Era uno de los espectros, de echo era el más leal a Pandora, Cheshire la estrella terrestre de la bestia. –que quieres Cheshire, sabes que no debes molestarme cuando me encuentre en mi habitación.- le dije con altanería y mirándolo con desdén. –lo se señorita Nyx, perdóneme, pero el señor Hypnos requiere su presencia en este momento. Y justo cuando le iba a pedir que se retirara, el espectro ya no se encontraba.

Sin ninguna otra labor que hacer, decidí subir al salón en donde habitualmente mis hermanos jugaban ajedrez; allí podría encontrar a Hypnos.

Subí con ligereza los escalones, y abrí las puertas del salón. Allí recostado en una de las columnas se encontraba el, tomando una taza de té. –Buena noche querida hermana- me dijo, yo omití su halago y fui directo al punto de la conversación, ya que hoy no estaba de humor. –Cheshire me dijo que me necesitabas, ¿puedo saber el motivo de tu llamado?-, el miro hacia las montañas y guardo algo de silencio por un momento. Trate de ver a la misma dirección que el observaba y pude divisar a lo lejos la estatua de athena que regía sobre las 12 casas del santuario.

-sabes bien querida hermana, que el despertar de nuestro señor Hades se aproxima, así que necesito uno de tus favores. Quiero que vayas mañana a esa pequeña villa que está cerca del santuario y encuentres a un joven llamado Alone, debes ganarte su confianza y conseguir toda la información del chico que te sea posible, cuando lo logres ven e infórmamelo. Asentí y le di la espalda pero escuche que antes de marcharme el sugirió algo más. –Asegúrate de que no sepa quién eres- dijo con una mirada fría. Sin más me retire del salón a mi habitación, Finalmente tendría algo de diversión, pensé para mis adentros.

Al otro día, me levante en cuanto vi nacer al sol entre las montañas. Realmente la luz del día no era mi favorita, de echo llegaba a molestarme demasiado pero sin importar decidí poner en marcha la misión que me había sido encomendada por mi hermano Hypnos. Me aliste rápidamente y Salí en cuanto pude del castillo. En cuanto le preste atención a mi camino ya había llegado a la entrada de aquel pueblo de humanos.

Algunos niños corrían de un lado al otro; por otro lado un grupo de hombres salían de una taberna, mientras las mujeres sacaban agua de un pozo. Seguí caminando mientras creaba un mapa del lugar en mi mente. Después de todo solo estaba aquí para cumplir con un pedido que sería la excusa perfecta para salir del castillo. Unas calles más adelante se encontraba ubicada una florería; me acerque para apreciar los maravillosos arreglos florales. En verdad los humanos son seres muy creativos, fueron las palabras que vinieron a mi mente, recordando un comentario que un día hizo mi hermano.

Tome un clavel de pétalos morados, y sentí su exquisito aroma. Pero me distraje fácilmente al escuchar un escándalo a unos pasos de mí. Dos jóvenes lanzaban piedras a un joven de ojos azules, este a su vez protegía a un cachorro; seguí contemplando la escena. El jovencito recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, podía ver el rojo de su sangre deslizándose en su frente. Mi posición rápidamente fue defensiva; quería darles una buena lección a esos dos repugnantes humanos. Sinceramente no lo hacía por ayudar al chico, pero lo tomaría como excusa para divertirme un poco. Pero antes de que yo hiciera un movimiento. Otra persona apareció en la escena. Era un muchacho de cabellos castaños que sorprendió a los otros dos sujetos con una gran patada que hizo aterrizar a uno de ellos en una caja. Con rapidez el sujeto se levantó y junto a su compañero trataron de atacar esta vez al peli castaño. Pero este se adelantó a sus movimientos y los golpeo de nuevo. Pero antes de que los sujetos se marcharan, El joven herido le dijo a su compañero que debía disculparse.

Por qué razón pediría esto, pensé. Pues la razón de que se encontrara lastimado eran ellos. Sin más el peli castaño a regañadientes ofreció una disculpa mientras los dos sujetos desaparecían entre las calles de la villa. El joven de cabello rubio sonrió victorioso y después de que su amigo lo ayudo a ponerse en pie, se marcharon con el cachorro.

¿Puede un humano perdonar tan fácilmente?. Que estúpido pensé. si lo hubiera permitido el joven peli castaño hubiese terminado con esos dos. Mientras trataba de digerir la situación, Una sensación fugazmente apareció en mi mente. Puede ese joven herido ser el poseedor de un alma pura y noble?; las preguntas comenzaron a surgir rápidamente y con deseos de aclararlas decidí seguirlos.

Después de seguirlos durante varios minutos los dos jóvenes entraron a una casa en malas condiciones. Así que decidí acercarme a la ventana y ver lo que sucedía en el interior de aquel recinto. Dos chicas y un niño recibieron a los jóvenes con un saludo alegre, pero en cuanto notaron que uno de ellos se encontraba herido, Corrieron a auxiliarlo inmediatamente. -Pero que te ha ocurrido Alone- dijo una de las chicas. Así que tú eres Alone, Que perfecta y coincidencial circunstancia pensé. Ahora debía saber cómo ganarme al chico. Así que me quede un rato más para saber más sobre él.

En cuanto el muchacho recibió los cuidados de las chicas para curar su herida, tomo un bolso y comenzó a guardar unas pinturas, pinceles y objetos de arte. Rápidamente se despidió de las personas de aquella casa y con prisa camino en dirección al bosque.

El joven se detuvo frente a una Casa que se encontraba en medio del bosque, allí fue recibido por un anciano, al que llamo maestro. Unos minutos después de intercambiar saludos; El joven entro y desde afuera pude ver como el anciano le daba lecciones de pintura.

No tardo en pasar unas cuantas horas, y mientras esperaba que Alone saliera del hogar del anciano, Yo daba pasos impacientes casi en círculos en los alrededores del lugar. Pues finalmente la paciencia no era una de mis virtudes. El ocaso no se hizo esperar y pronto el sol comenzó a esconderse en las montañas. Y con la marcha del día, El inicio de mi magnifico Imperio nocturno comenzaba a revelarse.

Finalmente el joven Alone salió de la casa. Aproveche el favor de la noche para iniciar mi plan. Corrí en dirección al pueblo a la espera del encuentro con Alone; y así cuando estuvimos frente a frente decidí interrumpir su silencio con una vana y pregunta mundana.

-¿Disculpa jovencito podrías indicarme el camino hacia el pueblo?, pues veras, llevo mucha prisa para encontrar la villa y he acabado perdiéndome debido a la oscuridad en el bosque.

Alone me brindo una sonrisa, y amablemente se ofreció a enseñarme el camino. Que ingenuo pensé. Pasaron unos minutos sin que alguno de los dos cruzara una palabra, pero con decisión el joven se atrevió a hablar. -¿y dígame señorita que motivo le trae a visitar nuestra villa?. Rápidamente invente una historia. –Pues veras desde hace unos meses he empezado un recorrido en busca del arte que sirva como inspiración a mis composiciones, mas sin ningún éxito en el momento, he decidido seguir con mi búsqueda. Pero hace algunos días en un pueblo cercano a este bosque escuche a unos aldeanos hablar sobre una pintura especial que se encuentra al parecer en este pueblo o en sus alrededores.

Alone me escuchaba atentamente y pude ver que había captado su curiosidad; Pues siendo un estudiante de pintura era inevitable no interesarse en este conversación.

-¿y sabe usted que hace tan especial a esa pintura, señorita? Sonreí, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan. Le conteste con ligereza. –Se dice que al momento de ver esa pintura mística, cualquier pecador se arrepentiría inmediatamente y lloraría profundamente desde el fondo de su corazón, si esto es cierto, tal vez esta pintura podría darme ese sentimiento, esa inspiración que necesito para finalizar la pieza musical que estoy creando.

El brillo en los ojos de Alone no tardó en ser evidente, al parecer el joven estaba maravillado con la historia que le contaba sobre la pintura. –Entonces espero que encuentre pronto esa pintura señorita, tal vez algún día yo también pueda apreciar esa obra.- Cerré mis ojos y fingí un gesto de alegría. Minutos después divisamos la entrada al pueblo. Así que le agradecí su compañía y me despedí mientras el desaparecía entre las calles de la villa.

Cuando estuve segura de que él se había marchado, sonreí con victoria. Pues había logrado mi cometido. Orgullosa por haber cumplido con todo éxito la misión que me había sido dada por mi hermano, Salí de la villa en dirección al castillo. Pero la voz de un hombre que me dirigía la palabra, hizo que me detuviera.

-¿qué hace una dama caminando sola en la oscuridad del bosque?, gire rápidamente para observar al humano. El prosiguió –es un camino peligroso y muy oscuro para que una señorita lo atraviese sola en la noche.- dijo el joven con una voz suave. –no se preocupe, ya he pasado por este camino antes.- le dije fríamente, pero el replico ante mis palabras. –pero insisto señorita, es muy peligroso que valla usted sola, Permítame acompañarla, así usted llegara segura y sin correr riesgos a su hogar.- le lanze una mirada llena de orgullo y ego –me subestima, joven. Creo que puedo ir sin la compañía de un hombre.- y sin darle más importancia al humano me gire y seguí caminando, a pesar de mi acto el joven siguió hablando. -Señorita no me deja otra opción-; y así fue como el arrogante humano decidió seguirme. Me molestaba profundamente su persecución y trate de hacer caso omiso a su presencia, pero este joven era persistente.

Había pasado algo de tiempo y ya podía ver a lo lejos el castillo. Mas sin embargo no había conseguido deshacerme del molesto y arrogante humano, así que decidí confrontarlo de una buena vez, más al descuidar mi caminar y sin fijarme lo que a unos pasos me esperaba, me enrede torpemente con mis pies y caí a un peñasco que había unos pasos al frente. Entrecerré los ojos esperando el dolor del golpe; y cuando menos lo espere el joven se había movido con asombrosa rapidez para evitar mi caída, me había logrado sostener de un brazo. El dejo escapar una risa burlona mientras me ayudaba a poner los pies sobre la tierra, y hablo nuevamente –ahora ha quedado claro que debo acompañarla señorita, o a este paso terminara causando usted misma su muerte-.

La joven diosa aceptara la compañía del hombre misterioso? Será cuestión del destino? Alone vera la pintura mística algún día? xD

_Si sé que me van a matar, ya que estuvo algo largo el capítulo. Pero verán era importante dar una buena introducción. Prometo que en el otro habrá algo de más acción. También tratare de hacer la continuación lo más rápido posible. _


	2. loneliness

Hola, espero que todos se encuentren bien. Como ven, aprovechando los últimos días de vacaciones que me quedan he decidido traerles la continuación. Aunque bueno debo aclarar que aparte de la continuación, también es la introducción a partir del punto de vista de nuestro segundo querido protagonista.

Bueno también agradezco a las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo para leerlo y hago un agradecimiento especial para:

PrincessVirgo:  Gracias por tu mensaje, espero que sigas disfrutando la playa y te diviertas leyendo este segundo capítulo.

Sin más que decir Saint Seiya y Lost Canvas son propiedad de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada.

**Advertencia: **a lo largo de este fic, tratare de hacer narrativa en primera y tercera persona, también hare algunas pequeñas modificaciones en la personalidad de los personajes para lograr acoplarlos a la historia.

**Capítulo 2 **

**Soledad**

Una tranquila noche envolvía al santuario. Los entrenamientos habían concluido por ese día y cada uno de mis compañeros se dirigía a sus correspondientes templos. Como era costumbre mi amigo Dohko y yo conversamos hasta llegar a mi Templo, allí nos despedimos y el siguió subiendo los escalones hasta la casa de libra.

Entre a mi templo, y decidí que hoy iría a caminar un poco a los alrededores del santuario; pero antes tome un baño y me coloque ropa más ligera.

En cuanto estuve listo, tome mi armadura y la guarde en una caja dorada, luego me asegure de haber dejado todo en orden.

Di unos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta de mi templo, el templo de Aries; observe las estrellas y note que hoy guardaban un silencio perpetuo. Finalmente era otra de esas noches en donde sentía un profundo vacío en mi corazón, un vacío que me entristecía, que me incomodaba. Creo que pasaron unos minutos mientras mi mente volvió a mí, pues últimamente me distraía con facilidad y mi situación era tan evidente que empezaba a preocupar a mis compañeros; en especial a mi amigo Dohko.

Me dirigí a la entrada del santuario donde cortésmente salude a los soldados que hacían labor de guardia a esa hora.

Decidí caminar sin rumbo por horas y finalmente cuando le preste atención al camino, me di cuenta que estaba lejos del sitio al que ahora llamaba hogar. No era una situación que me molestara, así que vague por el camino en el que me encontraba dejando que mis pies me llevasen a cualquier lugar.

La luna se alzaba con belleza en el cielo, y yo continuaba con esta presión en mi pecho; la verdad era que con cada día que pasaba yo me sentía más solo, pues desde que había llegado al santuario, había tenido que dejar todo mi pasado atrás; mis amigos, mi maestro, mi pueblo, mi amado jamir. Mientras mis ideas envolvían por enésima vez a mi mente; sentí la presencia de alguien que se encontraba al parecer muy cerca.

Una joven se encontraba adentrándose al bosque, así que la presencia le pertenecía a ella, pensé. El bosque no era un lugar muy seguro en la noche, de hecho los habitantes del pueblo y los viajeros intrépidos que cruzaban de noche este camino solían ser víctimas de los asaltantes que se mimetizaban con las hojas y arbustos. Así que decidí acercarme, tendría advertir a la joven sobre el peligro que podía llegar a correr. Me acerque y le dirigí unas palabras, ella solo fingió escucharme pero al parecer no le dio mucha importancia a mi sugerencia. De nuevo insistí, esta vez ofreciéndole mi compañía, pues el deber de un caballero es cuidar también a los demás y protegerles de todo peligro; pero esta vez la joven me lanzo una mirada fría y con orgullo dijo que ella no necesitaba de la compañía de un hombre. Que mujer tan testaruda, pensé para mis adentros. Igualmente me aseguraría de acompañarla, así ella no lo deseara.

Guarde unos pasos de distancia; llevábamos caminando un buen rato pero el sendero parecía no acabar. La joven no miro en todo este tiempo atrás, más se podía sentir que no le era muy agradable mi presencia. La verdad no le di mucha importancia, pues yo solo cumplía mi deber como caballero.

Pero finalmente la joven no pudo soportarlo más y giro para encarar la situación. Pero antes de cruzar una palabra tropezó y vi que caería sin remedio a un pequeño precipicio, me desplace rápidamente y logre tomarla de un brazo. Su rostro no había cambiado de expresión, de pronto creí verla más enojada que al inicio, ya que deje escapar unas palabras acompañadas de una risa. En cuanto se colocó en pie, sacudió su vestido y no tardo en culparme del accidente que pudo haber sufrido.

-si usted no me estuviera siguiendo, seguramente no habría arruinado mi vestido, ya le dije puedo cuidarme sola, no necesito que un arrogante hum…detuvo sus palabras, que un arrogante hombre me acompañe.

Pude ver en su mirada como sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos y a la vez enojados, también se cubría sospechosamente el brazo, del cual juraría que pude ver derramarse unas gotitas de sangre. Había alcanzado a hacerse algunos rasguños.

Permítame señorita, limpiar la herida. Le dije. Pero su mirada era signo de total desaprobación, ante mi propuesta. Que muchacha más tonta, me dije para mí mismo. Así que le tome el brazo a la fuerza, y rasgue la parte inferior de mi camisa; revise en un parpadeo la herida, y me alegre al saber que no era una herida seria. Luego con el trozo de tela de mi camisa, vende y cubrí la herida con delicadeza.

Ella mantuvo entrecerrados los ojos, parecía odiarme, y a la vez agradecer mi sencillo acto. Me dio la espalda y sin decir ni una sola palabra, camino con velocidad, pues finalmente el bosque terminaba y a lo lejos un castillo junto a otra villa podía apreciarse. Deje que se marchara, después de todo había conseguido acompañarla a cruzar el bosque el cual era el sitio peligroso.

Estaba cansado, que muchacha más pertinaz, había logrado hacerme fastidiar. –Hubiese sido mejor dejarla a su suerte, bah que se valla sola si tanto lo desea.- Pensé; camine en dirección al santuario, no quería que notaran mi ausencia, eso haría que me torturaran en preguntas triviales, que no deseaba contestar.

* * *

-señor Hypnos, Señor Thanatos. La señorita Nyx ha regresado.- dijo un asustado Cheshire. -Bien, retírate.- dijo el dios de la muerte mientras jugaba con una pieza de ajedrez. Acto seguido el espectro de la bestia salió corriendo de la habitación, ya que sabía muy bien que entre Thanatos e Hypnos, el primero solía tener un carácter más fuerte.

-así que enviaste a nuestra hermana a juntarse con los humanos de esa villa.-

Dijo Thanatos con el descontento reflejado en su rostro. –solo le pedí que buscara al joven que será el contenedor del alma de nuestro señor hades y averiguara sobre su vida – dijo Hypnos. – Pero sabes bien Hypnos, que no me gusta que Nyx salga a esos lugares repletos de humanos torpes e inferiores, ella solo debe juntarse con los de su clase.-

–No hay de qué preocuparse hermano, después de todo salir un rato a conocer el mundo que gobernara en un futuro al lado de nuestro señor Hades, será beneficioso para ella.- dijo Hypnos con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, mientras su hermano dejaba escapar una mueca de asombro y luego una sonrisa en sus labios.

-entiendo Hypnos, así que después de todo si tenías un plan.- mientras dejaba en la mesa el arfil que tenía entre sus manos. –así es Thanatos, finalmente nuestro verdadera misión es ir un paso adelante de nuestro señor Hades.-

Mientras tanto en la planta baja del castillo, una joven Diosa se encontraba muy irritable; de un momento a otro lanzo un grito desde su habitación lleno de ira. Lo cual hizo que Pandora acudiera inmediatamente al lugar. –le ha ocurrido algo señorita Nyx?-, Pregunto Pandora mientras hacia una solemne reverencia, tratando de ocultar su miedo, ya que Nyx podría llegar a hacer tan temible como sus dos hermanos. –necesito a alguien que limpie está herida inmediatamente.- mientras hablaba fuerte y cortante. Pandora no soporto la curiosidad y busco las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a la diosa de la noche. –Quien pudo herir su delicado brazo de esta manera, señorita- la joven frunció el ceño -creí haberte dado una orden Pandora muévete ahora mismo- Pandora dio un brinco, y salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de las monjas negras, antes de que la joven Diosa la reprendiera.

El sol se levantaba de nuevo, El dios de los sueños irrumpió en la habitación de Nyx. Después de todo tenían un asunto pendiente que discutir.

-y, bien. ¿Encontraste a Alone? ¿Cumpliste con lo que te he pedido?

-Nyx, se escondía del sol con una de sus mantas. Mientras fingía seguir dormida.

-sé que estas despierta, así que dime ahora mismo lo que lograste averiguar.

Se levantó aun con los ojos cerrados, mientras estiraba sus brazos. –bien, logre encontrar a ese joven. ¿Contento?-

-¿acaso no piensas decirme nada más, querida hermana?- Dijo Hypnos mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

- ¿si te cuento me dejaras seguir durmiendo, verdad?- dijo Nyx mientras abría uno de sus ojos.

- sí, lo hare. Pero entonces cuéntame lo que sabes. –dijo Hypnos, mientras le sonreía a su hermana.

-Alone, vive en una casa muy deteriorada junto a 4 huérfanos más. Toma clases de pintura en una casa que se encuentra en el bosque. Fue golpeado por 2 insolentes humanos y luego de que fue defendido por uno de sus amigos, le pidió a este que se disculpara. ¿Qué estúpido no lo crees?. Pero bueno eso no interesa. En la tarde cuando logre hablar con él, capte su atención inventando una historia sobre una pintura y eso fue todo.

-bien echo querida hermana, tomaremos el tema de la pintura para atraer a Alone y así él pueda cumplir con su destino.- salió de la habitación, muy satisfecho con la información. Al parecer en esta era todo estaría a su favor.

¿Se volverá a encontrar el caballero de Aries con la diosa de la noche? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta el patriarca de la ausencia del santo de Aries en el santuario? ¿Cuál será el verdadero plan de Hypnos? …

Bueno, espero les hallas gustado este capítulo. Por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews con sus opiniones, sugerencias o lo que ustedes deseen. Espero inspirarme de nuevo y traerles la continuación pronto.


	3. Jamir

**Capitulo 3**

Hola, espero estén bien. Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios. Realmente es importante para mi saber que les parece el fic, además de las sugerencias que he recibido. Asi que lo agradezco mucho.

Espero actualizar cada jueves el fic, de ahora en adelante. La verdad actualmente he estado ocupada con asuntos de estudio. Por eso he estado algo ausente.

Para algunas personas que tal vez ya habían leído un poco de este fic, antes. Podrán notar que he subido de nuevo el capitulo 3. Espero no me odien, por modificar este capitulo. Pero en el tiempo que estuve ausente han ocurrido en mi, muchas ideas. Que no quise pasar por alto. Además de algunas sugerencias que he recibido para mejorar la historia.

ADVERTENCIA: los personajes de saint seiya lost canvas no pertenecen. son propiedad de Kurumada y Teshirogi.

Aclaro anticipadamente, que he modificado lugares, ubicaciones y algunas personalidades, así que este fic no se apega del todo a la historia original.

La narración se encuentra e persona.

Espero les guste.

**Jamir**

**-¿**Te ocurre algo Shion?-dijo Dohko con preocupación, mientras se acercaba a la entrada de la casa de Aries.

-¿no me ocurre nada Dohko, porque lo preguntas? – mientras desviaba la mirada.

-lo pregunto, por qué has estado actuando durante varios días muy extraño; eso sin olvidar que te ausentaste un buen rato de tu templo ayer en la noche.-

El rostro de Shion palideció un poco -veras Dohko, solo fui a caminar un poco, eso es todo.- tratando de sonar convincente.

-no puedes engañarme Shion, no por algo soy tu amigo.- pero está bien, si no te sientes cómodo para hablar sobre lo que te sucede, ya será después.

Pues bien la razón por la que vine a verte es porque el patriarca requiere de tu presencia en su templo, enseguida. Así que apresúrate no querrás hacer enojar al patriarca Sage.-

-con rapidez, el joven caballero paso por la casa de tauro y géminis; cuando se aproximaba a la entrada del templo de cáncer, vio a Manigoldo y amablemente le saludo. –buen día Manigoldo, ¿puedo pasar por tu casa?-.

-no seas tan formal Shion, sabes que si puedes pasar, por cierto el viejo te busca, dice que tiene una misión importante para ti o algo así.- dijo el caballero de cáncer, mientras estiraba un poco los brazos y el cuello.

-gracias Manigoldo, iré a verlo enseguida.-

El lemuriano cruzo la casa de leo y paso en silencio por la casa de virgo, ya que noto que Asmita estaba meditando; cuando creía haber salido de allí sin ser notado por el santo de virgo, escucho una voz que provenía del interior de la casa. – te has dejado distraer últimamente por tus emociones. ¿Cuál es el dolor que te aflige caballero de Aries? El joven lemuriano guardo silencio.

-así que tengo razón, hay dolor en tu existencia.- mientras en el rostro de Asmita se dibujaba una sonrisa. – a pesar de no haber visto el mundo a través de mis ojos, puedo sentir el sufrimiento que aguardas. ¿Cómo veras hacia el futuro, si no puedes dejar atrás tu pasado?

El ariano, realmente no tenía respuestas para aquellas preguntas, que amenazaban con torturar su mente. –en verdad, eres el hombre más cercano a dios, Asmita de virgo. Más no tengo respuesta para tus preguntas. Así que por ahora deberás aguardar por mis respuestas.- sin decir nada más, el ariano se marchó del templo, y sin remedio alguno Asmita siguió con su meditación.

Unos minutos después el joven había atravesado los demás templos sin ninguna interrupción. Finalmente llego a la entrada del templo de piscis; el caballero de piscis, le saludo y le dejo pasar. El lemuriano agradeció por primera vez a Athena, que Albafica no era un caballero que conversara demasiado y menos que hiciera preguntas. De hecho era bien sabido que a causa de su entrenamiento no solía acercarse mucho a las personas.

Abrió con sumo cuidado las puertas del templo del patriarca, allí fue recibido por una de las vestales que le indico el camino hacia el despacho del sumo pontífice.

Con una inclinación, muestra de su respeto, saludo a Sage. –buen día patriarca, espero disculpe mi tardanza. He sabido que usted ha solicitado mi presencia-

-buen día caballero de Aries, le he llamado ya que es necesario que parta hoy mismo a Jamir.- tomo un momento de silencio y prosiguió –como bien sabemos el despertar de Hades esta próximo, y he visto en la lectura de estrellas que un cosmo lleno de maldad se acerca a nuestro pueblo, así que es menester que alguien valla a investigar, y que mejor persona podría elegir que el alumno de mi hermano y además nativo de Jamir.-

-entonces saldré ahora mismo maestro Sage- se levantó, se despidió y salió camino hacia su templo con una sonrisa que demarcaba su rostro.

- señorita Athena, he cumplido con su petición, ¿pero cree que este bien dejarlo ir solo? tal vez aparezca un ejército de espectros.- dijo el patriarca, en cuanto el ariano se había retirado.

-no debemos preocuparnos sage. Nuestro querido Shion estará bien, el podrá cumplir la misión y además visitar a su maestro Hakurei y a los amigos que hace mucho tiempo no ve. Tal vez eso calme su cosmos y a su corazón.

-¿y entonces tú quieres que valla a vigilar al espectro, querido hermano?

- así es, querida hermana. ¿O tienes algún problema con ello? –dijo Thanatos.

-No, ninguno.- mintió la diosa. ¿Pero acaso una diosa como yo debe servir de escolta de un humano traidor? ¿Por qué no mandas a uno de los jueces?– mientras en sus labios se marcaba el disgusto, ya que sus hermanos siempre le trataban como si fuese una chiquilla.

-les he asignado, trabajo a los 3 jueces. Además solo puedo confiar esta tarea a ti. No lo tomes como una vigilancia, piensa que debes juzgar la lealtad de aquel que dice querer servir a nuestro señor hades. –mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo.

-está bien hermano-. Dijo la testaruda diosa. Mientras se marchaba del salón.

Thanatos dijo a lo lejos – y nada de causar estragos en aquel pueblo, no es propio que los tontos caballeros de Athena se enteren de nuestros movimientos.-

-Sí, sí, si lo que digas hermano.- agitando la mano en gesto de despedida.

Qué lugar tan frió Aunque después de todo podre divertirme un rato esta noche. Mañana iré a vigilar al idiota. Sonreí al saber que hoy tendría algo de libertad.

La noche era razón de mi deleite. Hacia frió más no era una razón lo suficientemente importante, Como para no disfrutar del pueblo que hoy era concurrido. Al parecer había una celebración o tal vez esta villa solía ser así todo el tiempo. Las personas eran más extrovertidas y alegres que en rodorio. Pensé para mí.

Camine entre calles y en la plaza principal de aquel colorido lugar, una multitud rodeaba a un grupo de jóvenes que interpretaban sus instrumentos con vigor. Dos de ellos tocaban el violín con destreza, mientras el tercero les acompañaba con su voz. Algunos de los espectadores no tardaron en danzar al ritmo de la pegajosa melodía. Dedique unos minutos para apreciar la tonada. Los Humanos podrán ser torpes, testarudos y desafiar en cuanta ocasión les plazca a los dioses, sin embargo guardan talentos y cualidades fascinantes.

Luego de mi reflexión mental, decidí continuar mi recorrido, tendría que aprovechar las pocas horas libres de las cuales disponía; Ya que el nuevo día que vendría con el amanecer, prometía ser agotador.

Con el paso de algunos habitantes del pueblo, pude observar con detenimiento, unas extrañas cualidades que tenían estos humanos con respecto a otros.

Mis sospechas y pensamientos fueron confirmados cuando vi a un grupo de niños hacer uso de poderes psíquicos y telequinesis, para mover unos objetos con lo que estaban jugando, además de una notable diferencia física. Las tikas que llevaban en su frente ante la obvia ausencia de sus cejas.

Pero ante mi falta de prestar atención, a la situación, no pude esquivar la cantina de agua que lanzo uno de los niños, lo cual pocos segundos después me dejo en el suelo mojada. El pequeño causante se acercó; quise reprenderle, pero antes de que lo consiguiera; Tenía puesto unabrigo café que me protegía del frio. Gire mi cabeza unos cuantos grados y allí estaba un joven de cabellera corta amarilla limón, piel blanca y ojos color marrón. No había duda; era el arrogante humano de la noche anterior.

-al parecer, sigues siendo tan despreocupada y distraída- dijo él.

-¿me estas siguiendo, verdad?, ¿eres un acosador? -de todas las villas, de todos los lugares y de todas la plazas tenía que encontrarme contigo arrogante hum…hombre.- dije algo exaltada, mientras el orgullo emanaba de mi interior. Sin embargo, mientras le acusaba de ser un acosador, note las tikas que predominaban en su frente, y enseguida deduje que pertenecía a este pueblo.

-permíteme, ayudar a levantarte-. Esas fueron las únicas palabras que oí, después de que el escucho sin interrupción las acusaciones que yo le infringía. Pensé que luego de lo que había dicho, iba a estar muy enojado y se iría inmediatamente. Pues esa era la finalidad de mis palabras. Sin embargo el mantuvo en su rostro una expresión de serenidad que comenzaba a exasperarme.

Extendió su mano para ayudar a colocarme en pie; acto que rechace inmediatamente, mostrando que podía levantarme por mi misma. En cuanto estuve de pie, una mujer con vestiduras negras y rostro cubierto, se acercó algo agitada y me dijo.

-Señorita Nyx, ¿qué le ha ocurrido? Llevo horas buscándola. Qué bueno encontrarla. Debemos partir enseguida.- No pude decir palabra alguna, cuando mi joven vestal, se dirigió al humano –muchas gracias, joven por cuidar de la señorita, si usted me indica a qué lugar puedo enviarle su abrigo, se lo hare llegar lo más pronto posible.-

-no se preocupe, puede ella conservarlo.- luego nos dio la espalda y se marchó.

Pude ver la preocupación de la vestal, mientras me dirigía al carruaje que me esperaba.

Camino a la posada, observe a través de la ventana como me alejaba del pueblo, mientras la ira me consumía y el recuerdo del humano que quiso ser un héroe hería a mi orgullo. Nos detuvimos después de cierto tiempo. En cuanto me baje, me recibió a la entrada del recinto Pandora.

-Señorita Nyx, el señor Thanatos me ha pedido darle esta información. El espectro por el cual nos encontramos aquí, es la estrella de la habilidad, Tokusa de Hanuman. Mañana realizara un sacrificio para probar su lealtad a nuestro señor Hades, En caso de que Tokusa no cumpla con su misión o no se muestre leal a nuestro señor Hades; Puede disponer de la vida del espectro.-

La ira comenzó a desvanecerse; finalmente al amanecer podría tener un espectáculo que me haría olvidar el incidente ocurrido.

¿Podra Tokusa demostrar su lealtad a hades? ¿Encontrara Shion al dueño del cosmos lleno de maldad que preocupo a Sage?

No olviden los reviews. gracias n.n


End file.
